


< 3

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Biologist!Arthur, Computer Geek! Merlin, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marine Biology, Merlin has magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a job at Apple, thanks to him skipping college, though what he really loves is old computers and gaming. But, now, when someone walks into his life: will he have a reason to use his very secret magic more, possibly to save the Adonis who wants his...yes, his number?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Computer: Model 1995.

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, new merthur! What do you think? Comment below and I'll see if I wanna continue :)

The computer was ancient, probably model 1995. He had only just been born then, seeing as he was now twenty-one, working at a hotline for Apple. In his free-time, his passions were gaming and of course, computers. Particularly old ones, like this baby.

Morgana was always inviting him to her parties, hoping he would meet someone. But Merlin Emerys was not good dating material. He was, for a starter, very skinny and very pasty and pale; his eyes, for instance, were blue. Simply a dark blue, which he didn’t like and his hair was black, like his fingers. Those fingers were always coated in ink; from the insides of the printers at Apple; they said he was the only one who could fix them. So, really, Merlin didn’t really do that. Hookups, yes, but no dating. 

Nonetheless, he found himself coveted by people. Such as girls in very tight skirts and glittering eyelashes. That had been the last party. For now, no one was looking at him. If he could just inch over to that old white large beauty, he would get to look at the lines of code that would so fascinate him….

 

“Merlin? Merlin!” A voice snapped him out of his reverie. Morgana, the ever fabulous Morgana, was standing next to him. She looked tired, and Merlin wondered why she had hosted the party with that essay due in her forensics nonsense the day after tomorrow.

 

“What?” He said, somewhat irritably.

 

“I’d like you to meet Freya.” Merlin looked to her left, and saw a girl. A very, very slim girl, with large brown eyes and brown hair that hung down like she didn’t care about it. She wore a very loose white dress, and looked slightly…well, very out of it.

 

“Morgana…is she high?” Merlin asked, rather horrified at the turn of events. 

 

“Only a little—she likes to smoke weed at the parties, but its the perfect opportunity for you to get to know her!” Morgana said cheerfully. 

 

“Don’t tell me you want me to—“

 

“Oh, she’s desperate for a shag. Believe me. She’ll do it, even with you, you geek.” Morgana nudged him and he sighed.

 

“No promises about that.” He said, and with one last look at the computer, he took Freya by the hand.

 

He found that she was a very shy girl, sentimental when high, and very dull. She didn’t like computers, she liked unicorns and herbal remedies. So, he suffered through it, and when she kissed him, he didn’t exactly stop her. Her mouth was warm, her hands roamed…it was decent enough.

 

Except that he kept his eyes open throughout the tender kisses she gave him. Merlin’s gaze was instantly drawn past the slow dancing…to where the computer was. It still called to him, and he was tempted to slip away from Freya and go to it. 

 

The music was still slow, when he looked up again from Freya’s fervent kissing. His eye was caught by a small man: that weasel, Mordred, who was a drug dealer. Merlin never knew  His hair was all dark curls, his gaze snake-like and piercing; his frame was muscular.

 

And with him was probably the hottest man Merlin had ever seen.  He was tall, and fit, wearing a silver shirt that said ‘KING’ on it in bold, black letters, and…oh, tight blue jeans with sneakers. He had…a very nice ass. He was clean shaven, with golden hair, and he looked…gentlemanly, bold…and probably was a dick. The man was leaning toward the other, probably to hear Mordred offer him some drugs, when Mordred grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed their lips together.

 

Merlin’s eyes widened and he made a small noise in the back of his throat, which Freya took advantage of, biting his lip wantonly. Innerly, he groaned. Mordred was gay? Merlin certainly hadn’t known that, and he hadn’t known Mordred was so…forward.

 

The man shifted, hands resting lightly on Mordred’s waist, turning him until he was able to…look over his head, was it? Yes, yes it was: his eyes were open, looking bored, even as he responded to Mordred’s touch.

 

A bolt of something akin to fire shot through Merlin when their eyes met. It licked through his veins, tore through his ribs, and automatically he gasped, getting a mouthful of half saliva and half of the musty air he and Freya had been sharing in their vicious lip lock.

 

He pulled back, embarrassed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Freya tried to pull him back but he waved her away, muttering that he was tired. When he glanced over again, the man was still watching him as Mordred licked into his mouth. When Mordred turned his face, or gripped his hair, he still found a way to maintain eye contact with Merlin. Which, nonetheless, was hot, but disturbing.

 

“Bollocks, Merlin. You were watching him first.”

 

“Say what?” Freya muttered, leaning into him sleepily. He groaned.

 

“C’mon Freya, lets go find Morgana…”

 

Morgana, it seemed, was nowhere to be found. Had she left the house wide open with no one to look after it? They wandered through the house, giggling (well, Freya was, Merlin wanted to go look at the computer AND drag the golden beauty with him), looking for her. The house was old; it creaked and moaned under their feet and hands. And finally, when he heard the music stop, Merlin dragged her outside.

 

“Are ya gonna give me ya number?” she said, hanging onto his arm for dear life. 

 

“I…what?” he asked listlessly, leading her down the steps and onto the London street.

 

“Ya number…” she said, drooling a little on his sleeve. He cringed and wiped it on her face.

 

“Look, Miss Freya, I—“

 

“Would you move, some of us would like to get home.” came a pompous voice behind him.

 

Turning he found himself face to face—with Mordred…as well as Adonis who had been looking at him.

 

“Um.” He said, quite intelligently, actually.

 

“Oh, its you, is it, _Merlin_?” Mordred sneered. “Are you giving your number to another whore?”

 

“I certainly wasn’t…say, isn’t this whore one of your high paying customers for weed?” Merlin shot back, face flickering to hot guy in the background, who looked amused.

 

“Uh, what?”

 

“Oh, come on.” Adonis spoke up for the first time. His voice was rich, deep, and made Merlin tremble. “So, you really have been high the whole time. I bet your just looking for more money and a good fuck.”

 

“He most certainly is. Here, take your customer and get out of here.” Merlin said, unceremoniously picking up Freya, and dumping her in his arms. He barely caught her, and staggered with the weight of her.

 

“You’ll be sorry, Emerys!” He said, scowling before he turned and went stumbling down the road under the streetlights.

 

Merlin turned, only to find his way blocked by Adonis. He was close, and he smelled like clean earth and pine needles.  In the light of the night, his eyes looked grey-green and they stared into Merlins unwaveringly. They were so close that if Merlin took one more step, his boots would touch the tips of the other mans sneakers. 

 

“So, since you and I both had a shit hookup session,” the man said matter-of-factly, his eyes sweeping down to Merlin’s mouth and up, “what was that the girl was saying about your number?”


	2. Printer: Model 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day to day life, more info on magic.

 

His mouth was dry, Merlin realized, and he swallowed to clear it, clearing his throat as he did.

 

“Um. You…want my number?” He asked, his hand flying to his neck, and rubbing it anxiously below the handkerchief. He was aware of how weird he looked, with his ink-stained fingers and tired jeans that had too many holes and the collared shirt. Oh God.

 

“Yes, I thought I made that clear.” The Adonis said, and then he paused. “Unless, of course, you do drugs as well.”

 

“No, absolutely not. Um…Merlin Emerys.” He held out a hand, and the Adonis shook it firmly. His hand was large, and warm. Of course, he took a little bit of ink with him, but Merlin hoped he wouldn't mind…or notice.

 

“Arthur Pendragon.” the man replied, and then crossed his arms. “So, how about that number?”

 

“I…I don’t usually do that handing out number thing wherever you go, so…” Merlin said, very out of his comfort zone.

 

“Perhaps you should make an exception.” The Adonis—Arthur—said, simply, without moving, his eyes boring into his own. 

 

“Give me three reasons why.”

 

“How about you just give me the damn number so I can go home?” Arthur raised an eyebrow cockily and Merlin felt himself started to get pissed off.

 

“Look, mate, I said I don’t usually and you kept pushing, so I need three reasons to…give you my number. Because I certainly don’t usually date pompous dicks like you.”

 

“Pompous dick, huh? Well, heres my bloody number, and you can call to apologize.” Arthur shoved a piece of paper at Merlin and turned on his heel.

 

“You really are a dick, forcing numbers on people!” Merlin yelled after him.

 

“Believe me, Merlin. You want it!”

 

“Do not, you bloody arrogant asshole!” Merlin shouted, and groaned angrily. Why did he always manage to make such a fool of himself? The number on the paper was scrawled, almost illegible, excepting the small ‘<3’ in the corner. He knew exactly the code for that emoji, he recalled, and rolled his eyes at himself.

 

It was about six in the morning when he showed up outside Apple after playing a good two hours of Skyrim. His character, a mage, was about to join the Thieves Guild and he just couldn’t pause it—and now he was late. 

 

His magic (yes, he had magic, no he didn’t tell people about, yes it was used for good, ectera) wasn’t used to get to work, normally. But he found slowing down time a little helped, just a little. He’d never met another sorcerer who could slow down time, Merlin thought gleefully as he zipped past people in slow motion, hurrying through Ravenscourt park under the dripping trees and into Kings mall, throwing the hideous blue smock on over his t-shirt as he went.

 

“Merlin. Your late.” Lancelot, his superior, admonished him as he entered the shop through the open door, flinging his bag full of books with computer coding onto the couch reserved for the employees. 

 

“Yes, yes, I know.” he said, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Printer model 2011 around the corner of the Ipod Nano station is having trouble:go fix it, would you?”

 

Merlin sighed, and wearily headed towards the front of the store. He liked printers, but he loved computers more. Yet it was too risky to just shoot a bolt of magic at it: of course, it’d explode. But there was no harm in caressing the printer with the golden swirls of light, making them faint so if anyone saw they’d think it was a trick of the light as he fixed the printer.

 

“Hello, printer.” he said rather distastefully, sitting down and beginning to fiddle with it. Only computers had names. His own laptop was called Nimueh: a crafty, fast PC he loved loads. 

 

He played so many games he was wondering if he should start recording what he played, make some more money of it. 

 

Three customers, one printer mishap, and about three replacements of ink cartridges, he programmed the assholes number into his phone. 

 

Maybe he would end up calling him, giving him a ring, a run for his money.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, concerns, ideas, whatever you want: put em in the comment section! :)


	3. 3: Mobile Phone: Model, 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls and emails: are we getting any closer? ;)

3: Mobile Phone: Model, 2004

“Hello?”

“Uh…hi…its, um, Merlin Emerys?” He uttered, gripping the Nokia ever tighter as he stood outside the Apple Store and watched people pass him by.

“Ah yes, the man who called me a dick.” came the amused voice over the line.

“‘Pompous dick’, if I recall correctly. “Merlin replied, his frown deepening as he recalled how rude the man had been.

“What do you need? I’m in the middle of something right now.”

“Well..I…um…” 

“Get on with it.”

“Do you like gaming?” he blurted, face coloring as the other line became silent. As it quieted people passing by and their shoes and the rustling of their clothes and their voices becoming extremely loud again.

“Do I…like…gaming? What are you, some kind of YouTube guy?”

“Um, not exactly, though I was planning on it. If your a good gamer you could get a lot of money off it.”

“So, what games do you play?”

“Well as of now Skyrim, Witcher 2, Alien Isolation, Mario Kart…only with my friends, though. Um…”

“Thats impressive. Shoot me a email at APendragon@gmail.com and tell me what the fuck all those games are, what the plots are, ectera. I only know Mario Kart.”

“Oh…OK?” Merlin said, amused and yet confused.

“Thanks, Merlin. I’ll get back to you when I can.”

“OK. Bye.”

The line went dead. Merlin stared at his Nokia for a moment, and then turned the phone off, sliding it into his pocket. He noted, absently, he was still wearing the same clothes from the party. Picking at the front of his shirt, he sniffed it—mmm. Time for a shower. He checked his watch: 5 o’clock. He’d been awake for a while now, since 11…so nineteen hours. He needed to crash.

“Hey, Lance, I’m heading home.” He said, running a hand through his hair as he walked back inside past a exasperated Lancelot dealing with a tiny old lady who ‘didn’t want to close out Gmail, but how do I shut off Gmail?’. 

“Really?” Lancelot said, shooting a look over his shoulder. Merlin always stayed to play with the Ipads and fiddle with the new phones.

“Yeah, long night last night.”

“Okay. Sounds good.” Lance returned to the woman, offering her a kind smile before she began to rage again.

Merlin grabbed his bags, and made for the Tube, leaving aforementioned smock behind He didn’t want to walk through Raven-court park again: it looked like rain. 

Two chapters in Code Complete 2 made the Tube ride smooth as silk, and he arrived at his flat exhausted, but feeling accomplished at learning more code. He was always hungry to learn more about it: he could learn just as much out of college than in.

After a long, very long shower, and a meal of Pizza Pockets, he opened up Nimueh.

“Evening, old girl.” he said gently, running his hands over the keys that he kept so clean. Logging into his email, Merlin spent the next five minutes typing in the email. 

And then forty five minutes composing what to say.

To: Arthur (APendragon@gmail.com)

From: Merlin (codinggeek217@gmail.com)

Subject: Gaming and Various other things.

Your emails awfully formal, M8. Please tell me I’m not emailing you at work. So, the games I play can’t really be summed up in one email. I’ve been playing one of them, (Skyrim, Elder Scrolls V) for a while now, it came out in 2011. I’m wondering if you’ve ever heard of Bethesda Studios? Well, they made that game. Skyrim is ‘action role-playing’ video game. It revolves around the character you make trying to destroy Alduin the World-Eater, but at the same time its a open world, so you can travel any where at any time and ignore the main storyline whenever you want. Theres a lot of mods, as well, which are things that make the game better or worse, depending on your computer. So thats Skyrim: lets see if you like it. If you do maybe I’ll start a new game, post it on YouTube, and you can watch it.  
L8R: Merlin.

And then he positively collapsed into bed after hitting the ‘send’ button. He let his magic shut down Nimueh as he drifted into a somnolent daze, which eventually turned into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think, guys? Comment, if you like.


	4. 4: Mobile Phone: Model, 2004 (Again) and Extensive Gmail, via Nimueh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cafe, and emails: surprise ending? I think not.

4: Mobile Phone: Model, 2004 (Again) and Extensive Gmail, via Nimueh

 

Merlin checked Nimueh as soon as he awoke the next morning. To no avail. He must have hit refresh three (twice, really) times before he left, chugging his coffee and brushing his hair (with his magic controlling the brush, yes) as he reached for the last croissant. But nothing, not a single email popped up.

 

Merlin Emerys, sorely disappointed? Not so, not so!

 

The day at work was uneventful. The lady from the day before chose him to haggle instead of Lance, now complaining about her Ipod and how she wanted a ‘update, but not a new Ipod’. It was awful, and she was starting to fry his brains when Lance whispered a welcome distraction in his ear.

 

“Hey, Merlin, drink at the pub at the corner with Gwen?”

 

“M’kay.” He said, and vigorously rubbed his temples as Lance headed away. Perhaps that would take his brain off the woman and the particular blonde male he wanted a email from.

 

Arriving at the pub was difficult, seeing as he hadn’t brought a brolly and it was pouring. It would look weird if a man walked in completely dry, but unfortunately that was the only way his magic worked, so it was that or soaking wet. So he made due with a newspaper. His head stayed dry but his dark grey jeans and green plaid shirt suffered.

 

“Oh, Merlin!” Morgana covered her mouth to hide her laugh as he entered through the doorway. Her bright yellow sundress seemed out of place, and Merlin couldn’t help but smile when he saw Lance, who had been leaning quite close to her, sit up ramrod straight and move away. Always a charmer, him, but he’d have no luck with this lady.

 

“Morgana, how are you?” He said, extending his arms dramatically. 

 

“Oo, you’ll get me wet!” she squealed, and Lancelot laughed raunchily. 

 

“Shut up, Lance.” Morgana said, casting him a chilly look as Merlin sat down, expertly stealing a sip of her café latte. 

 

“You know, Lance, you could’ve waited.” Merlin said, motioning to the waiter that he’d like a coffee, and barely avoiding to spill the sugar. He was such a clumsy nut.

 

“Sorry.” Lance shrugged, eyes darting to Morgana and back.

 

“How’d the forensic paper go?”

 

“Oh, yeah, that was due today, see, and I finally got the difference between the blood and the ash figured out—“ Morgana launched into a lengthy speech.

 

Outside, the wind was blowing harder, the raindrops not so much making pretty patterns on the glass as trying to attack it. It…filled him with a sense of urgency, for what he didn’t know, and the pale drops reminded him…of perhaps some long lost nostalgic force, trying to enter his brain. It washed over him like a cool breeze, and it felt as if he was a kid again, who’d played too long on the monkey bars and gotten blistered calluses. Yet, at the same time, it felt as if he was old and someone he loved was holding his hand. That was how he felt right then, inches away from the violent rain, in the dark brown pub on the corner.

 

“And how did it go with Freya?” Morgana said, stirring another sugar into her latte. 

 

“Oh, horrendously.”

 

“As usual.”

 

“Yes, as usual! Does it ever work out? Absolutely not, I say.” Lance cut in.

 

“Want to eat dinner here?” Merlin said, choosing to drop the subject before Lance made a comment about homosexuality.

 

“Fish and chips!” the other two cheered, and Merlin contentedly went to grab it.

 

To: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

 

From: Arthur ([APendragon@gmail.com](mailto:APendragon@gmail.com))

 

Subject: Re: Gaming and Various other things.

 

Merlin,

Of course its my work email; I’m not about to give someone who called me a dick my personal one. Besides, the work I does is fantastic.  That game sounds actually great. I’d like to give it a go, but I’m sure I’d be ten times better at it than you and you’d loose all your subscribers to me. If I’m too formal, your much too informal. You’ll never get a job like that.

Goodday,

A.Pendragon

 

To: Arthur ([APendragon@gmail.com](mailto:APendragon@gmail.com))

 

From: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

 

Subject: Re:Re: Gaming and Various other things.

 

Ye Gods, your weird, M8.  Look, sorry about the name-calling, but it was called for.  Well, then, what do you work as? Are you one of the rich boys that Daddy has a lead on and keeps in the office? TBH, thats not how YouTube works.  FYI, I have a job, at Apple.

Merlin

 

To: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

 

From: Arthur ([APendragon@gmail.com](mailto:APendragon@gmail.com))

 

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Gaming and Various other things.

 

Merlin:

 

I may be weird, but at least I’m not named Merlin and don’t have ridiculously large ears. I’m a marine biologist. Thats quite rude, Merlin, control your temper and learn some manners. You never know where this could get to. All right, so I’m terrible with computers: SOD OFF, you showoff. Good for you.

A.Pendragon

 

To: Arthur ([APendragon@gmail.com](mailto:APendragon@gmail.com))

 

From: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

 

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: Gaming and Various other things.

 

Oi, whats wrong with being called Merlin? My ears are not ridiculously large, you idiot. At least I don’t hang out with drug dealers 24/7. Well, a marine biologist, lovely.  Are you threatening me? I can teach you.

 

To: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

 

From: Arthur ([APendragon@gmail.com](mailto:APendragon@gmail.com))

 

Subject: Plankton/Dinner

 

Merlin;

Eh, it was a lame comeback about your name. I actually like it—I like your ears as well, I suppose. Yes, well, it is fancy, I work down in Florida most times and sometimes have a martini after I go scuba diving to study plankton (which, as i’ve been asked by so many little kids, does not look like that villainous Spongebob Character) and the like—so there. Your just a lowly Apple Tech. You know, they have grand Apple Stores in Florida. 

I’m coming back to London the sixth. Have dinner with me.

Arthur

 

 

 

To: Arthur ([APendragon@gmail.com](mailto:APendragon@gmail.com))

 

From:Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

 

Subject: Re: Plankton/Dinner

 

Wow, you actually composed a email and sent it instead of writing back. Thanks about my name and stuff, its kind of you. I think we are on a new footing here. Wow, Floridia: exotic. I thought you’d be in Chili. Plankton are gross and so are martinis: you must be rich, ugh. 

I’ll consider it if you say you’ll ravish me thrillingly.

That’s the first time you’ve signed your name, too.

 

 

 

To: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

 

From: Arthur ([APendragon@gmail.com](mailto:APendragon@gmail.com))

 

Subject: Re: Re: Plankton/Dinner

 

Merlin:

I did, aren’t you proud? Chili isn’t the best for diving, though really, neither is Florida: the best is the Bahamas, for me. I will **not** ravish you, Merlin, get that idea out of your head. 

Whats your favorite genre of food? So I did, so I did. Do you find it to be a turn on when people do that?

 

 

To: Arthur ([APendragon@gmail.com](mailto:APendragon@gmail.com))

 

From:Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

 

Subject: Re:Re:Re: Plankton/Dinner

 

Your insufferable. 

 

To: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

 

From: Arthur ([APendragon@gmail.com](mailto:APendragon@gmail.com))

 

Subject: Lance/Morgana

 

I’ve received a email from my good lady friend, Morgana who is such a nutcase who loves to throw parties but she really is intelligent and good at forensics, who knows your superior Lancelot, who knows you and so on so forth. She suggested we all have dinner together the night of the sixth: a double date, so to speak. My secretary Gwen has organized a meal at some place I hope doesn’t serve seafood. Hope you don’t mind her coming along. 

 

To: Arthur ([APendragon@gmail.com](mailto:APendragon@gmail.com))

 

From: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

 

Subject: Re: Lance/Morgana

 

Its a date. 

 

Merlin. 

 


	5. 5: Where no Electronic Devices are Used, But You Can Feel The Electricity in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, anyone?

5: Where no Electronic Devices are Used, But You Can Feel The Electricity in the Air

Merlin fussed with his tie for the tenth time and tried to relax. Not an easy task, in the fanciest restaurant in London. Artusi was rich in food, smells, and anxiety. 

It didn’t help that he was the only one at the table right now: sheltered behind a curtain, thank goodness, but he wished that he had his Nokia, or Nimueh…some gaming would decrease his anxiety immensely. He looked nice, at least, or so Merlin prayed: he’d dug out his high school suit which was slightly short in the ankles and wrists, so he kept pulling the cuffs down. It was black, poorly tailored, and he felt weird in it: but the rich golden tie that reminded him of Arthur every time he looked at it.

Strange, that he was a marine biologist: strange, that he emailed him so often, and strange he’d chosen Italian for dinner. And to invite his secretary along: was she really his secretary, or some kind of nutcase? And why, oh why had he invited Lance and Morgana along? Dreadful, dreadful, to put them into this mess. 

He was fiddling for the tenth time with his hair when the curtain opened forcefully to reveal…yes, the pompous dick. Not as much of a dick, but…still a dick.

“Merlin.” Arthur said, smiling. The same voice from the street and the phone; it shot straight to his toes and made them tingle. The same gray-green eyes looking carefully into his—did they betray a sense of fondness? He wanted to draw the curtain shut so he could press his mouth to those delicious pink ones—

“Merlin?” Arthur said again, the smile fading somewhat. 

“Oh, right. Er, hello, how are you?” 

“You literally just talked to me on email yesterday, Merlin.” Arthur said, extending a hand and clasping Merlin’s limp one in his grasp. Hastily, Merlin stood, feeling the blush rise to the tips of his ears.

“True, very true. I see you chose the fanciest restaurant in all of London.” He stammered. 

“So I did.”

“Pompous git.”

“Watch your manners, Merlin.” Arthur said, grinning and releasing his hand. He instantly felt the loss of warmth and swallowed again.

“Well, it really is a pleasure, thank you for the invitation.” Merlin said, sitting down as Arthur slid into the place in the comfy leather booth—directly across for him.

“Of course. It’s a chance to get to know you better.” Arthur said, plucking his napkin up with grace and poise. It gave Merlin a change to examine his suit: crisp grey pattern…Houndstooth, was it? And of course white shirt…blue tie with vines running through it…so dashing. How could he ever be this lucky, having dinner with a fantastic marine biologist?

“You know, Merlin, your ears really are lovely.”

And there he went again, swooning.

The dinner went peacefully: mostly it was Merlin blabbing nervously about gaming. Lance, show up? Not at all. Morgana, enter through the curtain? No chance. And the secretary? No idea where she was. 

“I don’t think their going to show, but I rather like it like this, don’t you?” Arthur said, spooning spaghetti onto his own plate from Merlin’s carbonara they had agreed to share.

“Um.” Merlin said, and nodded, quietly.

“This carbonara is fabulous.”

It was awkward, having him so close, and yet so far. Merlin felt more comfortable after he managed to foot the four hundred dollar bill and they stepped outside into the night air.

“I had..a lovely time.” He managed, scratching his neck anxiously.

“Don’t be silly, Merlin, you looked like a stuck up goose the whole time. Here, maybe I can soothe that…erm, on second thoughts…well…” Now it was Arthur’s turn to feel trapped and awkward.

“No, really, I had fun. I’m quite tired though, so…escort me home?” Merlin said, corners of his mouth turning up.

“I’m not taking you home if your going to try to trick me into ravishing you.” Arthur said, giving him a smile of his own as he tucked Merlin’s hand into his and they set off.

As he unlocked the door, Arthur pecked him on the cheek, a simple, friendly gesture, but it filled him head to toe with warmth and electricity.

“Email me.”

And then he was gone, leaving Merlin with a full stomach, memories of a pleasant, awkward evening, a brushed feeling of puppy love and…perhaps a little more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?


	6. 6: Computer(s), Models 2001 (Nimueh) and 2014, respectively.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails

6: Computer(s), Models 2001 (Nimueh) and 2014, respectively.

**Side-note: Merlin has installed a clock on his computer, so he won’t be late to work anymore: so the emails will now say 2 pm or whatnot.**

 

 

To: [MorganaLefay@Yahoo.com](mailto:MorganaLefay@Yahoo.com), [LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com](mailto:LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com)

From: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

Subject: You bloody assholes!!

Sent: 10:02 AM. 

 

Where in hell were you guys, I was left sitting there all by myself; neither of you showed up, and I highly doubt you were eating dinner with each other.

 

 

To: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

From: [MorganaLefay@Yahoo.com](mailto:MorganaLefay@Yahoo.com)

Sent: 10:30AM

Subject: Re: You bloody assholes!!

 

Not our fault, extreme traffic and the kangaroos escaped from the zoo :)

 

To: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com)), [MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com](mailto:MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com)

From: [LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com](mailto:LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com)

Sent: 10:31AM

Subject:Re:Re:You bloody assholes!!

 

She’s lying, we went to dinner at a cafe instead and yelled at each other the whole time so you could have some alone time with this mysterious Arthur Pendragon.  How was it, by the way? Are you two a thing now? Morgana is, apparently, his cousin twice removed.

 

 

 

To: [MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com](mailto:MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com), [LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com](mailto:LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com)

From:  Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

Sent: 10:50 AM

Subject:Re:Re:Re:You bloody assholes!!

 

Morgana, I can always tell when your lying. Lance, I don’t know if we’re a thing right now. He practically lives in FL for God’s sake, so its not like it’d be easy to date or anything. Wow, Morgana has another rich relative. Tell me something new. Post-script: Are you two a thing now? ;) X 100

 

To: From:  Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

From: [MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com](mailto:MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com)

Sent: 12:21 PM

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:You bloody assholes!!

 

I’m turning into a seasoned liar. Have you talked to him since then; you should see if you are a thing. And a little water never hurt anyone: my cousin twice removed always smells like fish anyway. And no!!

 

To: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

From: [LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com](mailto:LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com)

Sent 12:30 PM

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:You bloody assholes!!

 

She is turning seasoned, thanks to me. Yeah, Mer, does he smell like fish and have little octopus tentacles sticking out of his ears? Morgana told me he’s a marine biologist. And maybe…hopefully?

 

 

To: [MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com](mailto:MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com), [LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com](mailto:LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com)

From: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

Sent 1:00 PM

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:You bloody assholes!!

 

Don’t corrupt my adopted sister. And no, he doesn’t, and no! He’s great, though…Morgana, I’ll think about emailing him. For now, I’m going to play Skyrim. 

 

 

To: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com)) [LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com](mailto:LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com)

From: [MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com](mailto:MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com)

Sent 1:02

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:You bloody assholes!!

 

We are most certainly not a thing. You have fun playing Skyrim. 

 

To: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com)) [MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com](mailto:MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com)

From: [LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com](mailto:LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com)

Sent: 1:10 PM

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:You bloody assholes!!

 

Hey, a guy can hope. Yeah, Merlin, go drown him in talk of technology and electric things; those really don’t go well with seawater. Oh yeah, and pray he doesn’t have a boyfriend.

 

To: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

From: Arthur ([APendragon@gmail.com](mailto:APendragon@gmail.com))

Sent: 10:00 PM

Subject: How’s it going?

 

Merlin,

Haven’t heard from you since the date; everything okay? I’d like you to know I had a wonderful time, but next time I’ll take you to a cheaper resturant, or somewhere we can relax. I dunno, whatever you want, if you want to see me again. I’m still at the office right now, will be here for about half an hour if you care to reply tonight.

Arthur

 

 

To: [LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com](mailto:LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com), [MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com](mailto:MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com)

From: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

Sent: 10:02

Subject: He so likes me

 

Guys, he literally just emailed me asking if I want to see him again, what the hell do I do?!

 

To: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com)) [MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com](mailto:MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com)

From: [LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com](mailto:LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com)

Sent:10:05

Subject:Re:He so likes me

 

Shag him, what else? :P :P :P <3 :-*

 

To: [LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com](mailto:LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com), [MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com](mailto:MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com)

From: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

Sent: 10:10

Subject: Re:Re:He so likes me

 

Lance, thats really not helpful. Morgana?!?!

 

To: [LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com](mailto:LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com),Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

From: [MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com](mailto:MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com)

Sent: 10:15

Subject: Re:Re:Re: He so likes me

 

Merlin, answer him calmly, and proceed with what you were doing. Become friends, for God’s sake, you numbskull. I’m going to bed. Also Lance: fuck off with the emojis.

 

 

To: [LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com](mailto:LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com), [MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com](mailto:MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com)

From: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

Sent: 10:17

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:He so likes me

 

Arghhh this is so difficult. Okay, thanks for the help. Lance, she is right about the emojis. Love you both.

 

To: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com)),[MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com](mailto:MorganaLeFay@Yahoo.com)

From: [LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com](mailto:LancelottheBraveTwat@gmail.com)

Sent:10:20

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:He so likes me

 

Secretly, Mer, we both know she loves my emojis. They signify my desire for a ladyfriend. Love you too.

 

To: Arthur ([APendragon@gmail.com](mailto:APendragon@gmail.com))

From: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

Sent: 10:25 PM

Subject: Re: How’s it going?

 

Arthur:

Everything’s fine. Just been busy starting up the YouTube channel: hoping to make some extra money, you know the deal.  You know I had a great time too; I dunno, that depends on if your interested in me. And I’d like to get to know you more before I see you again. Post-script: Why are you at the office at 10PM? 

Merlin.

 

 

To: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

From: Arthur ([APendragon@gmail.com](mailto:APendragon@gmail.com))

 

Sent: 10:30 PM

Subject: Re:Re: How’s it going?

 

Merlin:

I’m glad about the YouTube channel:I’ll watch and subscribe, if you give me the name of the channel and stuff. I’m very interested in you, practically leaning on the edge of my seat; yeah, I’m that eager for your reply. All right, send a list of questions. (Who even says Post-Script? Last I checked it was PS). I work late a lot; being a marine biologist isn’t all that fun. 

Heading home now, sleep well if you don’t email again.

Arthur

 

To:Arthur ([APendragon@gmail.com](mailto:APendragon@gmail.com))

From: Merlin ([codinggeek217@gmail.com](mailto:codinggeek217@gmail.com))

Sent: 10:35 PM

Subject: Re:Re:Re:How’s it going?

 

It’s called CodingMagic11, I go by Code. It’s not going to be anything hugely famous like, say, Zisteau or GuudeBoulderfist or even say PauseunPause or Vechs (I’ve played some of his maps, their fantastic!), but I’d like to try. I’m pretty damn interested in you too. Allow me ample time to find them, and your wish is my command. I understand about work not being fun, but I’m always home at least by 8. Sleep well yourself, and let us talk tomorrow.

Merlin 


	7. 7: Of a Dream, and a Phone Call through one Mobile Phone: Model, 2004 (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Sorry for the wait...

7: Of a Dream, and a Phone Call through one Mobile Phone: Model, 2004 (Again)

 

He was dreaming, of course, and it was night. It had been a week since he last heard from Arthur (who’d been complaining about the wifi in the Bahamas, and had again thanked him for having dinner with him, but otherwise had not said anything like: ‘Do you want to be my boyfriend?’, which Merlin would have liked very much), two since the date at the restaurant. 

 

Merlin had been gaming, quite a lot, and recording it and uploading it to YouTube. So far, not bad: some iffy commentators, some good, and all in all 200 subscribers. Morgana and Lancelot were still teasing him, though it was dissapating: only because Morgana had found herself someone. 

 

Gwen was small, petit really, with large brown curls and eyes that were ‘luminous’ (Morgana’s adjective, they were really brown) with skin that looked like cocoa. She had instantly been a hit with Merlin (not so much Lance,who was sulking). So, now she was in his list of contacts as [QueenGwen@gmail.com](mailto:QueenGwen@gmail.com) And she was also not half bad at advice, seeing as she was with Morgana. They were too cute together, cuddling in the booth, Morgana gazing at her and Gwen blushing quietly.

 

So that had been Merlin’s life so far. Long weeks, tiresome days, and now: the first good nights sleep he’d had spoiled by a dream. 

 

It was a bedroom, a very luxurious one: with red rose wallpaper, and black floors, and a bed, with a cream coverlet. And he was lying in it, wearing white and chaste pajamas.

 

But that’s not what was weird. Arthur was beside him. And he smelled like vanilla. He was just sitting there, not moving, his eyes locked onto Merlins. He was wearing a ring, of gold, and when Merlin looked down at his own hands he was wearing gold too…with an inlaid note. 

 

Peering closer, he blinked, trying to make it out. And blinked again, when Arthur’s  deep voice made him jump out of his skin:

 

“I’m not one to possess people, but I’d like to say that you’re mine, Merlin.”

 

The startling sound of heavy metal drums woke him.  He jumped, nearly tearing out of bed, tripping on Nimueh and stubbing his toe in order to find the noise. And then he remembered that Morgana must have changed his  ringtone to OG LOKO by Of Mice and Men again and he sighed. 

 

Who the fuck would be calling at this time in the morning? He answered, just a little noise in the back of his throat. The drums stopped.

 

And then his heart started when he realized whose number Morgana had integrated the ringtone to.

 

“Merlin, good morning. Sorry, forgot about the timezone.”

 

“Oh, you bastard. I’m going back to sleep!”

 

“Wait, wait, Merlin.” The tinny voice of Arthur filtered out through the dusty Nokia, and reluctantly he brought it back to his ear.

 

“What?” He snapped, knowing he was being rude to his crush, hell, the person who he’d just dreamed about being…married to?

 

“Are you seeing anyone else?” Arthur sounded breathless, probably drinking martinis or nitrogen poison was in his blood from scubaing (yes, Merlin had done research)

 

“And if I am?” He asked, a little haughtily (though of course he wasn’t!)

 

“Well…you see…I’m sorry I haven’t been in contact, and maybe I’m a little drunk right now, but I want to see you as soon as possible. And I want to see you again, and again…so be my boyfriend.”

 

It took a lot of Merlins control not to sputter and blush and screech with excitement.  He took a deep breath.

 

“Well…lets see. You, the stripper from the tube,…who else wants me to date them?” He was playing him, obviously.

 

“Merlin. Don’t play with my heart.” Arthurs voice was so solemn it made him shudder from the tips of his toes to his eyelashes.

 

“All right, all right, I’ll date you.”

 

“Good, then come down to Florida.”

 

“What?” Merlin laughed. “ I don’t have money for that! Why should I? I have a job…and you shouldn’t be blackmailing me! I’ve only just said yes, I can change my mind and shag someone else…”

 

“Merlin. Come on, I haven’t seen you in forever! And I’m going to be down here for at least three more weeks.”

 

“Well you’ll just have to wait till you can come back or I have money for a ticket. Because you have the audacity to even ask me…that really takes the biscuit!”

 

“I’m sorry. Wow, what a bad start to our relationship.”

 

“Not really. I’ll send you heart emojis and kissy faces and it’ll be all better.”

 

“I would like to kiss you.”

Merlin thought his heart stopped at that. Kissing Arthur, kissing that pale pink mouth…just as Mordred had done, but he’d do it a million times better and have Arthur begging for him to kiss him more…yes, Merlin would very much like to kiss Arthur Pendragon. Too much, in fact.  He cleared his throat.

 

“Me too.” He admitted, very quietly.

 

“Great. It’s a date then: when I next see you, I’m going to kiss you.”

 

“What?! That’s too bold…what if we meet with my friend group?”

 

Arthur laughed, a tinkling melody that Merlin wondered sounded like sea nymphs singing.

 

“Well you’ll just have to get me somewhere…alone. Good night, newest boyfriend. Email me.”

 

And Merlin, for the first time, had to go watch a gushy anime like Junjou Romantica to get the mush out of his stomach. 

 

Four AM found him scrolling facebook and singing to himself: 

 

_“Kimi ni aitakute, aituke. Futari de ireba iru hodo sabishiku naru naru…_


End file.
